


Knife Girls and Nice Girls

by thewiredgalaxy



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: 50s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 50s, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fights, Gangs, Love Confessions, Secret Crush, Trans Ashe, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Weapons, switchblades
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiredgalaxy/pseuds/thewiredgalaxy
Summary: “Aren’t you the leader of that girl gang? The Switchblades? If I’ve heard correctly,” she pondered, Ashe freezing in her tracks with wide eyes. Her mind flooded with all the possible bad things Firi may have her about her, and her gang, and what her impression of them may be.“Um… Yeah, I am… Why do you ask?” she asked cautiously, tiptoeing around the subject for the other, blush intensifying when she was met with a kind smile and a small nod.“Well, I actually want in on your gang!” Firi announced as she spun around to face Ashe when she came in behind her. Her eyes were large and sparkled, dimples forming on her freckled cheeks as she beamed with glee. “It would be just such a blast!”_~*~_Ashe is the leader of the girl gang of her school, the Switchblades. However, when the new girl at school, who's also her crush, wants to join the gang, Ashe has to balance keeping her safe while I also deciding whether to keep her crush hidden or ask her out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the webcomic Rock and Riot and I owe much thanks to my friend Mlok with helping plan parts of it and giving it its title! I do hope y'all enjoy it!

Ashe sat at the top of the bleachers, chin in her hands, staring down at a blonde girl further down eating her lunch as she read. She had barely any idea who that girl was but she had seen her enough times that she knew two things. First, she was super cute. Second, she had developed a huge crush on her. But she didn’t want to act on it without at least knowing her name. 

She pouted slightly with a sigh. She turned her head from the girl to look at those to her right. Aryn, too, was looking down at the girl and Batty was inspecting her switchblade while Dont was pulling out some cookies she made in home economics from her bag. She opened the tin with a small “pop,” breathing in their fresh, warm scent.

“Do y’all want some shortbread?” she offered, holding out the container with a smile.

Ashe nodded, silently taking a cookie before turning back to look at the blonde. She was so stuck in her own world, wondering who the blonde was. They didn’t share any classes and she was new to the school this year. Ashe had seen her hanging around another new student who was really tall and lanky but wasn’t sure of their relation. Were they dating? Were they siblings? She had no idea.

“Hello ladies!” chimed Inien as she walked up the seats of the bleachers, spooking Ashe out of her trance to flip her head to look at the other.

“What do you want, Inien?” Ashe frowned slightly, her gaze turning into a small glare. “You know this is our turf.”

Inien chuckled as she folded her arms across her chest. “You won’t believe it but I would like to join your gang.”

“Why?” Aryn asked simply as she took a bite out of her cookie, glancing Inien over as if she was measuring her potential.

“Why? Because it would give me some more menace and street cred to be part of the Switchblades,” she responded, sitting in front of the four with a smirk.

“You don’t just join the Switchblades to me more menacing or get “street cred.” I mean. Batty is just menacing on her own and Dont is in our gang just because she is menacing in her own way and we trust she won’t poison us.” Ashe shifted to face Inien better as she explained, letting out a sigh. “But if we do let you in, what can you bring to the gang?”

“Well, you do do your drag races, don’t’cha?” she asked, waiting or a nod in response before she continued. “Well, I can make your cars more impressive by fixing them up with flames to literally come out of the tailpipes and grease traps to fuck with any one behind you.”

Batty’s eyebrows raised and she looked down at Ashe with an expression that read “we need her.” Ashe figured Inien’s offer to trick out their cars would get Batty’s attention since she was one of their only 2 drivers – besides Dont – and Batty would do anything to have her car be more menacing. Menace was her aesthetic. 

“I also can help bring some well needed funds to the gang because what’s a gang without money?” Inien smirked as she glanced to Ashe.

“I’m not like Thog, you can’t buy me with money. But I think Batty will knife me if I don’t at least give you a shot; and, also, have you fix up her car. So, work your magic and you’re in fully,” Ashe said, holding her hand out to Inien to shake it. 

Inien grinned and took her hand tightly as the bell rung to signify the end of lunch. “I look forward to joining you gals.” She then got up, stretching her arms up and noticing Ashe had turned her gaze to watch the blonde girl make her way across the field. “And if you’re staring at that girl, her name is Firi. She’s in my chemistry class.”

Ashe’s head whipped towards Inien with a blush on her cheeks and a slightly embarrassed look. She then picked up her bag, took another cookie from Dont, and bolted down the bleachers, running after the girl. She was near out of breath when she caught up to her, making her stop in her tracks to look at Ashe doubled over to catch her breath.

“Are you alright?” she asked, Ashe’s heart fluttering at the sweetness of her voice. She then also realized she had never even heard her voice.

“Y-Yeah….” she panted before standing up and holding out the cookie to the girl. “I know you don’t really know me, but I-… Uh…saw you sitting alone on the bleachers during lunch and my friend had, um, made some cookies during home ec and I wanted to give you one...!”

The girl smiled and took the treat from her hand. “Thank you! You didn’t have to go running after me to give it to me, though. You could’ve just called after me,” she laughed softly. But it was not like she was laughing at Ashe, really, she was just amused she ran so far just to give her a cookie. “My name’s Firi, by the way.”

Ashe looked lost when Firi laugh. She had never heard something so pure before. She swallowed and smiled shyly, gesturing slightly to Firi for them to walk forward together to the school. “My name’s Ashe.” Her face was still red – both from being winded and finally talking to Firi – as the other girl looked her over.

“Aren’t you the leader of that girl gang? The Switchblades? If I’ve heard correctly,” she pondered, Ashe freezing in her tracks with wide eyes. Her mind flooded with all the possible bad things Firi may have her about her, and her gang, and what her impression of them may be.

“Um… Yeah, I am… Why do you ask?” she asked cautiously, tiptoeing around the subject for the other, blush intensifying when she was met with a kind smile and a small nod.

“Well, I actually want in on your gang!” Firi announced as she spun around to face Ashe when she came in behind her. Her eyes were large and sparkled, dimples forming on her freckled cheeks as she beamed with glee. “It would be just such a blast!”

Ashe looked astounded. She looked over Firi as her eyebrows raised up to her brow. Firi looked so sweet and innocent with her white blouse and puffy red-black polka-dot poodle skirt with a cute flat-rimmed black hat. Okay, looking at how cute Firi was from up close was not helping Ashe’s crush, but she was for the briefest moment worried about Firi’s safety if she joined the gang. It wasn’t like they were constantly in danger but she would have to know some fundamentals of fighting. Also, to learn how to use a switchblade because there was no breaking of the gang’s aesthetic. They can’t be called the Switchblades if not all of them used one.

“Are-… Are you sure?” Ashe asked, mouth partially agape with shock.

Firi giggled, taking to fingers to gently close Ashe’s mouth with a smile. “I am. I though it would be like wow! You know? I’ve always wanted to at my old school but my old foster family forbade it but my new one is cool and doesn’t care. Their other child is already in one so they won’t care if I join one!”

Ashe blinked a few times, not believing what she was hearing. She then gave a sigh and smiled at Firi as she put a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Alright, you can join, Firi. But I want you to understand that there can and will be fights we will get into and you’ll have to know how to be safe during those times.”

“Don’t worry, Ashe, I already know how to fight. I would scrap with the boys of my foster homes all the time! One of them taught me how to use a switchblade too. And I always carry one on me,” Firi assured her with a small wink, a small gesture to her chest to imply where she kept it hidden. Ashe felt like she couldn’t fall any harder in love. She did not take Firi to have any experience in fighting. Part of her mind wondered what it would be like to spar with her for fun to see just how well she could fight.

“Ah… Okay, then. Meet me, and the girls, at the top of the bleachers tomorrow at the beginning of lunch and you shall be inducted as a Switchblade,” Ashe said, internally praying her face wouldn’t get any redder or else she may explode. 

Firi gave a small squeal and hugged Ashe quickly, saying a quick goodbye before she fled for class as the late bell sounded. Ashe just stood there, leaning against the lockers beside her. She felt like her soul had ascended. Holy shit. She managed to talk to Firi and ensured her seeing her more often – even if it resulted with her also joining her gang. Ashe finally broke out of her spell of staring at the spot where Firi had left from when Dont gently nudged her shoulder.

“Ashe? What are you doing? We have to get to class,” she reminded her.

Ashe turned to Dont with a dreamlike look in her wide eyes. “Holy shit…Dont, you won’t believe what just happened…”


	2. Chapter 2

Ashe bounced her leg in class, staring at the lesson on the board but not paying attention. She kept turning to look at the clock. Five minutes until lunch.

Today was the first day that Firi would be joining the Switchblades at lunch. Well, also Inien too. But Ashe was definitely more excited for Firi. She looked to the clock again. Four minutes until lunch.

Her mind was racing with thoughts of what Firi was like. She had noticed before she had a prosthetic leg. Ashe wondered how she got it. But she thought it was adorable that she had decorated it with stickers. Three minutes.

Ashe began to slowly pack up her things from her desk into her bag. Now she was thinking about what Firi had said about sparring with her foster brothers. She was wondered why she was in the foster care system. Two minutes.

Her bag lays on top of her desk, fingers drumming atop it. There was so much she didn’t know about Firi that she took pride upon herself to discover. She wanted to know who was her favourite singers and movies. Her favourite foods. If she had a car. If she could draw. One.

She gripped one of the straps on her bag, golden eyes trained on the door. She needed out. She needed to make it to the bleachers first. She wanted to be a gentlewoman and help Firi up the steps to the top and have her sit beside her. RING.

Ashe bolted up from her seat and all but ran out of the classroom, flinging the strap of her bag over her shoulder. She slipped her way through the flooding hallways as students poured out of their classes for lunch. Once Ashe was outside, she ran to the bleaches by the football field. She was nearly out of breath by the time she reached them, but, looking out to the field behind her, she had made her goal of being the first one there. 

She sat on the bottom seat of the bleachers and only had to wait a few minutes until Firi and Inien came strutting across the field. Ashe smiled, going partially red, when Firi called out to her and waved with her free arm, her other one full of her schoolbooks and lunch. Inien had a near teasing smirk on her lips when she noticed Ashe’s reaction to Firi, Ashe giving her a warning glance.

“What a coincidence that Firi and I are both accepted to the Switchblades, on the same day,” Inien commented, jabbing Ashe in the shoulder with her index and middle fingers. “I didn’t think you had it in you to add two people the same day when you were so reluctant to add me.”

“Oh, don’t tease her, Inien. I’m just glad to have been accepted in,” Firi beamed, slowly killing Ashe with her cuteness a little more. She then turned to Ashe, glancing up at the bleachers behind her. “So, we’re eating up there?”

“Yeah, if that’s good with you?” Ashe asked Firi more than she was Inien. She wasn’t sure if Firi could make it up the stairs with her prosthetic – she’d never known someone with one before.

“Yup! Let’s go,” she nodded, heading to the stairs. 

Ashe followed behind her, offering an arm to Firi with a smile. She hoped she would take it so that she could lead her up the stairs. “May I?”

“Nope, I got this,” Firi smiled, making her way up the stairs herself, leaving Ashe a bit awestruck watching her. Until Inien snickered and caught her attention.

“You’ve really got it bad for her,” she teased, earning another look of warning from Ashe. They then followed Firi up the stairs and Ashe sat down beside the blonde, Inien plopping down beside her. Aryn, Batty and Dont soon came up as well a couple minutes later. Aryn and Batty wore quizzical expressions on their faces as their eyes switched between Ashe and Firi.

“Guys, I would like to announce that Firi, too, shall be joining the Switchblades. She approached me before class after lunch yesterday and was very interested in joining, as you know Dont,” Ashe explained, giving a small gesture to Firi as she was midbite into her sandwich.

“I have my own switchblade already!” Firi announced as she pulled the hidden weapon out from her bra, flicking it open. “I have another blade in my bag too, but it isn’t a switchblade so it doesn’t really fit the aesthetic of the gang.”

The other girls turned somewhat red when Firi displayed her blade. It was a silver blade and it's handle appeared to be made with rose quartz with silver plating for the bolster and handle knob. Some surprised by where she kept it but all were impressed by her enthusiasm, and charmed by her sweetness and hidden danger. Firi then closed the blade and returned it to her bra, continuing to eat her sandwich. 

“Holy shit…” Aryn muttered under her breath, glancing over to Ashe. Ashe held back a chuckle, noticing Aryn was starting to look like she was falling for the blonde a bit herself.

“So, what sort of stuff do you do in your gang? I mean, I know some generic stuff about gangs but I’ve never been in one,” Firi questioned them, looking at the other girls with curious eyes.

“Well, we get into fights with the other gangs at school. There’s the all-boy gang called the Golden Atrocities. Then there’s the non-binary gang named the Silence – although they aren’t the most silent,” Dont explained as she pulled out a container from her bag, opening it and offering out the contents inside. “I have oatmeal cookies today! Take some!”

Everyone reached forward for one and Batty put hers between her teeth as she pulled out a notepad and pen. She scribbled out a fast note, handing it to Firi when she was done. It was a basic explanation that she was mute but was also the gang’s lead drag racer and often faced off against Thog and Verne – the racers of the boy and nonbinary gangs respectively. She was also excited to announce that Inien was going to be fixing up her car to help her win their races better.

“Oh! This is all so neat!” Firi exclaimed as she clasped her hands together. She turned to Ashe, her dimples prominent on her cheeks as she smiled at her. “Your gang is just so neat! I’m glad to be apart of it now!”

Ashe blushed a bit. Firi was so much cuter up close that it was hard to take it. She was easily excitable but also independent. “Well, I’m glad you like it,” Ashe smiled back, placing a gentle hand on Firi’s thigh. She held back her slight disappointment when Firi moved her leg away slightly.

“As much as being badass while kicking ass is fun and all, what do we do outside of that? Like for fun,” Inien asked, resting her chin in her hands.

“Sometimes we go to the drive-in theatre and other times we go out for dinner. We also try to hold a group sleepover once a month,” Aryn answered simply as she then looked to the group’s leader. “We actually have our sleepover at Ashe’s this weekend-…“

“And since you’re now Switchblades, you two should come!” Dont interrupted, soon adding an apologetic look to Aryn for finishing her sentence for her.

Firi’s smiled grew as she bounced excitedly in her spot. “I believe I should be allowed to go! It would be really nice to get to know you all better at a sleepover!”

“That would be pretty fun,” Inien agreed with a nod, smirking slightly. 

Ashe looked between the two. She was glad that she would so soon be able to have Firi over to her place, even if that meant she would have to meet her dad. Hopefully he wouldn’t cause any trouble for her. “Alright, I will make sure my dad knows we’ll be having two more guests,” she said and Firi gave a small cheer and Dont declared she would bake more snacks to bring to the party.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait for this chapter, life has been shit lately. I had to go through exams plus the passing of my uncle so I have had no time to finish this as of late. But here is the update and it is a bit longer than the last two chapters, hopefully you enjoy!

The doorbell chimed through the house as the first of Ashe’s guests arrived. She called to her dad that she would answer it before she bolted downstairs to the door. She unlocked it and swung it open, the wide grin on her face growing when Firi was on the other side.

“Oh, goody! I did get the right house,” she laughed, adjusting her bag from slipping off her shoulder. “I was worried about messing up finding your place.”

Ashe chuckled and let the blonde inside. She nearly had the door shut before a foot stuck itself between the door and its frame. It was pushed back open and Batty and Dont let themselves in. They set their stuff down as Batty knocked the door closed with the back of her foot. 

“Hi Ashe, Firi!” Dont grinned, pulling out a tupperware full of cookies from her bag. “I made us cookies!”

“Ah! Dont, you’re too good to this world,” Ashe praised her as she took the container. She opened the lid partially to take a sniff of the goods. “These smell amazing.”

“Thanks! They should still be pretty warm from the oven, so they’ll be gooey,” she mused as Ashe handed her back the container. “Should we take our things to your room?”

Ashe nodded, gesturing to the staircase behind her. “Yeah, I’ll lead you upstairs. I have to give Firi a small tour of were everything is.” She flashed a smile to the blonde, her face flushing slightly at the sweet smile she got in return. The four climbed the stairs and Ashe led them down the hall to her room, setting the container of cookies on the desk next to her door as the others put their bags down at the foot of her bed. 

Firi glanced around the room as she sat down on the bed, Batty plopping down beside her and laying on her back. The room was quaint and tidy with a bookshelf filled to the brim with different novels and plants sitting atop it and on the windowsill and desk. There also seemed to be enough room for all six of them to probably sleep in the room. But with someone sharing Ashe’s bed with her, since there was just too little floorspace for them all.

Dont climbed onto the bed, curling up to Batty, as Firi stood. She straightened out her skirt and looked to Ashe with a smile. “So? How about that tour?” she suggested.

Returning the smile, Ashe led her out of the room and walked her down the hall. “The white door there is the bathroom. The one between it and my room is my little brother, Charoth’s, room. He may come crash our party a bit, but he’ll probably just sit in my lap and draw. He likes being around the girls,” Ashe mused with a small laugh.

“Honestly, I’m not really a fan of younger kids. Too many of them in crowded foster homes getting, literally, in my hair,” Firi said with an awkward laugh and a lopsided smile.

Ashe nodded, humming slightly in understanding. “Charoth’s harmless. He’s only five and he can’t speak – he only signs, like Batty. He won’t cause any mischief.”

“Alright…I’ll take your word for it,” Firi agreed as the doorbell rung, making the pair turn their heads to look downstairs. 

“I’ve got it,” came a gruffer sounding, older man’s voice as the door opened. Firi tilted her head in confusion, raising an eyebrow at Ashe as she simply mouthed “my dad.” The blonde nodded with understanding and they heard Ashe’s father greet Aryn and Inien, telling them where everyone was. Ashe smiled when the final girls of the sleepover came upstairs. She led the four back to her room, finding Dont already nearly half asleep on Batty with a tired smile on her lips.

“Well, isn’t that cute?” Ashe chuckled as she sat on the foot of her bed, patting Batty’s thigh as she smiled at the pair. Ayrn took a seat in Ashe’s desk chair, glancing at Firi as she sat down on the floor next to Inien. “So, what does everyone want to do?”

“Assuming, that Dont brought cookies, lets break into them,” Ayrn suggested as Dont nodded with a small yawn, making her laugh a bit at her. “I cannot believe you’re already falling asleep on us.”

“Hush, its been a long day…Throw me a cookie and I’ll be good,” Dont murmured, everyone snickering as her request. Aryn opened her tupperware container and passed a cookie to Ashe that was then handed to Dont. The girl slowly broke out of her cuddle to sit up and munch on her cookie as the rest all got one. 

“Is Charoth going to want a cookie?” Aryn questioned, glancing over at Ashe as she was midbite. Ashe nodded, getting off her bed and leaving to go to her brother’s room. She returned to her room with a younger boy that looked very much like her. Right down to the white hair and golden eyes and same button nose. He smiled when Aryn handed him a cookie and him and Ashe sat back at the foot of Ashe’s bed. Firi looked almost suspicious of the child as he climbed off Ashe’s lap to sit between her and Batty, once the other girl had sat up. Ashe gave her a reassuring smile and finished off her cookie before Inien spoke up.

“So, what is the plan now?” she asked expectantly, shifting to lay on her stomach. Ashe puckered her lips slightly in thought, glancing at her guests briefly as she thought. They could do their usual game of truth or dare but Ashe was unsure, with Firi and Inien now to both join in. She wasn’t sure if they would want to join – or what could end up happening with the game in general. But she pushed those thoughts from her mind, knowing the others would probably enjoy the game no matter what. 

“Why not truth or dare?” she suggested with a small shrug. She felt a bit more relieved when everyone agreed. Batty and Dont climbed off the bed and them and Aryn formed a circle with the others on the floor. Ashe glanced down at Charoth, nestled into her side with a small smile. “Are you good with us moving to the floor?”

Charoth nodded and scooted to the end of Ashe’s bed and carefully climbed down. He sat on the floor as Ashe grabbed him crayons and papers to draw with. She also grabbed an empty soda bottle to place on the floor in the center of their circle. She gave Charoth his art supplies and sat between him and Firi, glancing at the others.

“We’re gonna go by usual rules: answer truthfully, do your dares, you have the choice to skip a dare three times, and you can’t choose truth the whole time,” Ashe said simply, everyone nodding in agreement as she reached forward to grab the bottle to spin it. “And if it lands on Charoth, he gets to pick who is to receive a question or dare.” She then spun the bottle, it landing on Dont. “Dont, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” she replied smugly.

“When was the last time you spiked something you baked?”

“Hmmm…” she paused to think for a moment, Firi looking mildly confused and concerned next to her. “I would have to say, probably last week.”

Batty looked a bit surprised herself. ‘Who was it?’ she signed, a dash of pride in her eyes.

“My mom was being horrid again so I made her some lunch and I put a lil something in them to give her some food poisoning so she would get off my back for a bit,” Dont shrugged, spinning the bottle and putting her head on Batty’s shoulder. The bottle landed on Charoth and she gave a small giggle as the boy glanced around to decide who would be next. He locked eyes with Inien and looked from her, up to Ashe, and back.

“Looks like it’s your turn, Inien,” Ashe smirked as Inien smiled back in amusement and cracked her fingers. She then looked at Dont, her expression reading ‘do your worst.’

“Truth or dare?” Dont asked simply.

“Dare,” Inien hummed, shifting to sit up. 

“Do your makeup without a mirror.”

“How much makeup?”

“The works: eyeshadow, mascara, blush, and lipstick.”

Inien frowned slightly and went over to her bag, pulling out her makeup bag. She took out what she needed and faced Dont as she then began applying her eyeshadow – a smoky violet colour – and then her mascara. She then stared down Dont as she began applying her rosy blush and, afterwards, deep pink lipstick. She put her things away with a confident smirk, getting up and adjusting her clothes.

“Let’s see how this looks,” she mused, going over to Ashe’s dresser to look at the small mirror on it. She hummed in satisfaction, turning to Dont and bowing. “I believe I succeeded in not looking horrible.” In fact, she looked nearly perfect. Her eye shadow wasn’t perfectly even and her lipstick was a bit off, but she looked good. Dont pouted slightly with some bitterness as she watched Inien sit back down. “Well, I do believe it is my turn to spin.”

The bottle spun around before landing on Firi. It just barely missed landing on Ashe and Inien noticed Ashe’s small sigh of relief. Inien then tented her fingers together, leaning closer towards Firi. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” she said with confidence, a fire in her eyes.

“I dare you…” she paused for affect. “to kiss the cheek of the person on your right.”

Ashe froze up, face growing red. She was on Firi’s right. And she quickly shot a glare at Inien – who smirked wickedly.

“Is that alright with you Ashe?” Firi asked cautiously, noticing her upset expression. 

Ashe nodded, letting out a slow breath as she tried to relax herself and closed her eyes. She let her mind drift, letting it get excited over the fact she was actually going to get a kiss from Firi after finally getting to know her the last week. She thought about possibly kissing her on the lips one day. Her lips were probably really soft. But just kissing a girl as cute as Firi would be a blessing all on its own. Before she knew it, she turned her head just in time for her lips to make contact with Firi’s.

The kiss was brief and both pulled back wide eyed. The blush on Firi’s face was nothing compared to Ashe’s as the white-haired girl fell onto her back. She covered her face with her hands and Charoth looked down at her with brief shock. He then got up, pulling the top blanket off of Ashe’s bed and draping it over her before he added a pillow on top.

“What–…? What happened to her…?” Firi asked in a slight panic. She scooted away from Ashe slightly, unsure what to do.

“You just killed her because she’s too gay,” Inien laughed as she got up and picked up her own pillow, placing it on Ashe as well. The rest, excluding Firi, began to do the same. They only stopped once Ashe was nothing more than a pile of pillows. Batty and Dont sat themselves atop the pile, leaning against each other as Ashe let out a small groan. 

“Are you alright, Ashe?” Firi asked softly as she moved to where her head was under the pillows, Inien chuckling with Aryn by the desk at the ridiculousness of it all. 

“I’m fine, Firi…” Ashe muttered with a sigh, skin crawling with embarrassment. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rifp Ashe


End file.
